The Lost One
by Volcarona Flame
Summary: Hiccup spent his whole life as a single child. That is until he met Eda. AU Rated M for future chapters. I do not own any of the characters, only my own.
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first fanfic and I hope you like it. And please, I like to be called Jussie. Just sort of ignore the other name. 'How To Train Your Dragon' is one of my favourite movies and I just had to write this.  
A/N: I do not own any of these characters except for Eda and she will always be mine.  
Eda: Why do you have to own me? I want someone better.  
Me: You have to put up with what you're given and don't complain.  
Eda: I will skin you alive.  
Me: I can kill you with a wave of my fingers on the keyboard. _*Glaring at Eda*_  
Eda: You wouldn't dare. _*Glaring at me*_  
Hiccup: Can you just stop fighting!  
Eda & I: STAY OUT OF THIS!  
Hiccup: I can't take this anymore!  
_*Hiccup runs away and Eda follows him.*_  
Me: On to the story. Drum roll please.

I am a twin with no twin. He was left with my father on an island called Burk. I was taken away from my family and my kidnappers killed my mother and put me into slavery on an island very far away. The name in which I will not say for I might attract too much attention. I have been stuck on this ship for 10 days and have gone nowhere. Now I am trying to get back to my home. The sails are all holey and are useless. I was about to pass out from hunger, when I heard a roar of a dragon. A Night Fury, to be exact. I never thought that the roar would sound so amazing! The last thing I heard was a male voice asking if I was okay. Then everything went black.

I woke up in a house and I was lying on a bed with a boy staring down at me with wide eyes. He had brown hair and his physical features looked just like my face. "Are you okay? I saw your ship and went down to see but it was only you on there. Were you by yourself?" Said the boy.  
"Umm…Are you by any chance Hiccup?" I said in an unsure voice.  
"Y…Yeah, that's my name. How do you know me?"  
"My name is Eda believe it or not, I'm you twin sister" He looked at me in shock.  
"S…Sister, but I'm an only child and my father never told me anything about me having a sister. But if I had one, why would father keep it a secret and why can't I remember you?"  
I started to get sad when he said that he couldn't remember me. Hiccup saw my face and immediately asked what was wrong. "I thought you would at least remember me a little bit, but it's not your fault that you can't remember. I was kidnapped when I was about 10 months old and forced into slavery on an island a long way away. But finally I stole a ship and sailed away, but I don't know anything about ships so I couldn't control it." I started to get teary eyed but burst into tears a few seconds later. Hiccup saw my discomfort and gave me a hug. It felt really nice. I have never hugged anyone ever. Then I heard a thumping on the stairs. I quickly dried my eyes and got ready for whoever was coming up to this room. A huge man with red hair and a big helmet came in and stared at me, wide eyed. "E…Eda? Is that you?" The man's eyes got all watery when I nodded my head slowly. "I can't believe you're alive! It has been 14 years since you disappeared and I thought you were dead, along with your mother." Hiccup stared at his father with a look of horror on his face. "You never told me I had a sister. Why did you never tell me!"  
"I was devastated about her disappearance, so I told everyone on Burk not to say or talk about it. And since I told them not to, they never said a word about it. Oh, and the name's Stoick if you can't remember" The large man said, looking straight at me. "When I was on my ship, I heard a Night Fury roar. Are you the one that Alvin kept talking about?" As soon as I said that man's name I covered my mouth while Hiccup and Stoicks eyes went big and wide. "What was the name of the island you were stuck on?" Hiccup asked with a scared look on his face.  
"O…Outcast Island."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys, I'm back! I have been too lazy to put this chapter up until now. I hope you like it. Malteser24, you are awesome because you are the first one to follow and review this story. I will stop all of this and let you read the next chapter.  
A/N- I do not own the characters except for my own lovely Eda.

"I'm going to kill Alvin next time I see him." Roared Stoick while Hiccup just looked at me and asked, "How do we know you're not a spy for Alvin. That has happened before and we fell for it." "I would never think about betraying my own family. Alvin tortured me when I was young so I can handle anything he gives me now, so that also means that I won't wince at anything you do to me." Stoick stood and while walking out of the door he said, "I need some fresh air and to vent off my anger. Good-bye for now." Hiccup said that I need to know my way around the island if I was going to stay for a while. When we walked out of the house, a pair of twins walked by and I had to look at the again. "What do we have here?" asked the male. "Looks like a new pet for Hiccup. But watch out for Astrid, she will kill you if she ever has the chance to meet ya. I say watch out." The female said. "And who are you if you don't mind me asking?" I asked. "You're too nice and if ya meet Astrid you will die." As soon as the male said that, I pulled out my sword and knocked him to the ground and made a cut to his left cheek. "You are soo hot when you fight dirty." He said before I hit him on the head with the butt of my sword and he collapsed with his own butt in the air. "Well done Eda. Lots of people have done that before but his head is as hard as steel. You must be very strong to be able to do that. Oh, and the one with his butt in the air is Tuffnut and…" "…I'm Ruffnut and I'm older. Just ignore my brother and be my friend." "Okay, I'm Eda and I am Hiccups long lost sister. I don't expect you to believe me but that's okay." "Hiccup has a sister! I don't think anyone knows that." Another blonde female walks past and hears our conversation. "You don't think nobody knows what? Hey Hiccup, how's it going? Who is this person? Another kind like Heather or a lost soul from the sea?" Said the blonde. She seemed like a know-it-all and they are always annoying. "Actually my name is Eda, and I am…" "…No one. She is no one. I just found her on a ship out at sea. And she's a loner. No family left and I was going to let her stay with me, if that's okay with you, Astrid." The female, Astrid, just walked away in the middle of Hiccups rambling on about who I was. I started to walk towards the forest, when I heard footsteps and twigs snapping. I turned around and was face to face with Astrid. "Why are you here? Hiccup loves me and I will not let some stranger take him away from me." "I don't want to love him since that would be kind of icky loving a family member, but Tuffnut seems okay and…" "…Wait, what do you mean family? Hiccup said that he found you on a ship and that you have no family." Astrid said with a confused look on her face. "Yeah, well, he didn't know. We look alike and I remember a lot of things from when I was really small, like I grew up on an Island called Burk and I was kidnapped when I was 10 months old and I have been on Outcast Island ever since being a slave. He is my twin brother."


End file.
